The Beginning
by Himizu-chan
Summary: This is the beginning of it all! The YYH Cast comes to our world and trouble promptly starts when the Cast meets three fun-loving, anime-loving teenage girls with a knack for making things interesting... Complete!
1. Default Chapter

**The Beginning**

Himizu-chan: My first fic! Woot woot!

Ryouko: But what about _our_ website?!?!

Himizu-chan: Don't worry, doing this will probably get more people to our website, if we ever post it... --()

Kitsune: Don't worry, we'll get the website up.

Kuwabara: That's what we're worried about.

(Himizu-chan, Ryouko, and Kitsune all hit Kuwabara with mallets)

Kuwabara: ... (Swirly eyes)

Himizu-chan: Enjoy my fic!

A/N: This isn't the funniest chapter, but it gets better. I promise!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. We also don't own _C.S.I.,_ School of Rock, Rick Nash, Nikolai Zherdev, Michigan, the Detroit Red Wings, the Columbus Blue Jackets, Barney, or the Teletubies. Oh yeah, or the Mountain Dew (Pepsi) company. (sniff) What a cruel world! (sob)

**Rating: **Rated PG for minor language. There is a bit of Mary Sue in this, including glomping and a bit of insane talk that is probably Mary Sue, depending on how strict your viewpoint is. We leave it in your hands to judge for yourselves. But we probably won't change the rating, although you're welcome to tell us what you think.

**Credits:** Written by Himizu

With suggestions from and partial scenes written by Kitsune and Ryouko

**Chapter 1**

Ryouko was walking down the street, not knowing where she was going. Her feet seemed to know though, relentlessly pursuing a fixed course. They carried her to a park. In a deserted glade, she came across a strange sight. It was a midget wearing a Barney costume. The person's back was to her, but she could see that whoever this person was, he was cracked. He was cradling an apple as though it were a baby (--???), rocking it gently and singing, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…" Then he turned towards her. It was (gasp) HIEI?!?!?!?!?!?! He smiled at her, a gentle un-Hiei smile. Now he was reaching towards her… Ryouko screamed, a single piercing note that nearly shattered all windows within a thirty-mile radius.

Ryouko sat up straight, panting and sweating. That dream had been so vivid, so life-like… Taking a deep breath, she tried talking to herself, reassuring herself.

"Kitsune and Himizu would laugh if they saw me. Even Himizu, although she's had some weird dreams before. But maybe telling them will make me see how silly I'm being." So Ryouko got ready for school, eager to go because it was Friday and she could spend all weekend typing.

At school, Himizu was plainly high. She was bouncing around from one foot to the other, talking rapidly to Kitsune who was trying to look as though she were interested, and seek an escape route at the same time. She spotted Ryouko and waved.

"Hi Ryouko! What's happening?"

Before Ryouko could reply, Himizu interrupted. "Did you guys realize that it's Friday the 13th?!? Friday the 13th is the best day ever!!!!! That's when the werewolves and vampires come out!!!! And it's a full moon tonight!!! They're definitely coming out!!!!!! I'll finally get to see a werewolf!!!!!! Maybe one's been stalking me, just waiting for a Friday the 13th so that it can attack me and make me one of them!!!!! Oooohhhhhh, I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You want to be a werewolf?" asked Ryouko incredulously.

"Himizu would want to be a dandelion if she took it into her head," muttered Kitsune darkly. Ryouko nodded agreement. Then she told them about her dream. The two girls stared wide-eyed. Kitsune looked especially shocked.

"I had a dream last night too. In my dream, Kurama was in a ballet with hundreds of dancing flowers. All the flowers danced around him and Kurama was dressed like a smiling daisy and wearing a tutu, a sparkly pink one. Then he smiled at me and reached out towards me, just like Hiei did to you. What do you think it means?"

"Dunno. Did you have a dream, Himizu?" Ryouko questioned.

Himizu scowled. "Unfortunately for me."

"Why? Who'd you dream of?"

"I'd rather not say." Himizu coughed politely and turned away.

"Awww come on. We told you ours. Please Himizu????"

"That's not how you do it, Kitsune. THIS is how you do it." Ryouko glared at Himizu. "Tell us about your dream now, or I'll go to your house and delete all your Rick Nash pictures."

Himizu went white. "Y-you wouldn't! You couldn't! You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

"NO!! I'll tell you! You win. I dreamed… about…"

"Yessssss…."

Himizu buried her head in her hands and muttered, "Kuwabara."

There was stunned silence for all of two seconds. Then Ryouko and Kitsune burst into hysterical laughter. They couldn't speak, they couldn't move, they could just barely breathe. Their laughter was threatening to choke them and tears rolled down their faces. Himizu wondered if they would wet their pants. It would certainly give her a laugh. But they didn't. Wiping away tears of mirth, they looked at her expectantly. Himizu gazed back.

"What?"

"What happened???" the girls cried together.

Himizu grinned. "He was with the Teletubies. They were all dancing and singing together. Kuwabara was hugging them and randomly crying out they he loved Tinkie-winkie or Dipsy or Lala or Po. And then he reached out towards me. I punched his face and screamed my head off. My parents weren't to pleased, let me tell you."

Ryouko and Kitsune began to laugh again. Himizu even joined in after a moment. Then Kitsune stopped laughing.

"Do you think it's an omen?"

That silenced the other two. Himizu frowned.

"An omen of what? That the YYH cast, Barney, the Teletubies, and a bunch of dancing flowers are going to come and torture us by making us vomit?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Kitsune looked worried.

"Got any better ideas? It is Friday the 13th after all."

"We've heard," muttered Ryouko dryly.

"Shut up. Stranger things have happened."

"And I'm blowed if I know what they are," Ryouko continued muttering.

Himizu sighed. "You know what? I know exactly what you mean. That's how I feel too."

"Let's try to forget about it. It's probably nothing." Even to her own ears, Kitsune's words sounded hollow. A full moon seemed to wink at the three girls as they scampered to class as the bell rang.

* * *

"I'll come over at about 12:00 tomorrow, okay?" 

"I'll do the same! If that's okay by you, Ryouko. It is your house."

"That's fine. I'll be ready. Will your mom drive you, Kitsune?"

"Of course. Do you want a ride, Himizu?"

"No thanks. I'll ride my bike. That's the only exercise I do now that it's almost summer."

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!"

The three girls went their separate ways. All of them failed to notice the blood-red moon that shone above their heads.

* * *

Himizu stretched, yawned leisurely, and strolled downstairs. The realization that she had only five minutes to make the eight-minute bike ride to Ryouko's set her moving. She slipped on a t-shirt, jean shorts, and flip-flops, plus a helmet, and soon she was pushing her bike out onto the driveway. As she got ready to kick off, a rustling from a nearby tree made her start. Glancing up, she saw someone sitting in the tree next to her. The figure was very short, had spiked hair, and was dressed all in black. Himizu knew who it was, and fervently hoped this was another bizarre dream. She decided to speak. 

"My dad's going to be mad if you mess up that tree by breaking the branches or knocking off the leaves. So get out."

"Make me," Hiei growled, glaring down at her.

"Oh, I'll make you all right!" cried Himizu. With a bound, she was next to the tree and twanging the branch Hiei was sitting on, catapulting him into the air. She was about to ride away when she heard a loud obnoxious voice nearby.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because he was ticking me off!" Himizu snapped. She was hot and becoming very peeved. The sight of Kuwabara, the owner of the voice, striding around the corner only increased this peevishness. "Oh brother. Not the ugly, brainless, Teletubie-loving freak with the horrific hair."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!" cried Kuwabara. "I'll show you!" He pulled out his spirit sword with a yell.

"Back off, ningen. The girl's mine to kill."

"Oh good grief," muttered Himizu. "This is not what I need this morning. The shrimp is back."

Hiei jumped forward, but was blocked by Kuwabara. "I'm the one that gets to kill the girl!"

"No, I am!"

_"No, I am!"_

_"No, I am!"_

_**"No, I am!"**_

**_"No, I am!"_**

As they argued, Himizu saw her chance, jumped on her bike, and fled. She was all the way down the street before either one realized she was gone. Hiei smiled.

"You can have her, Kuwabara. If you can catch her." And he was gone in a blur of black. Kuwabara started to run, screaming,

"UNFAIR!!!!! CHEATER!!!!!! COME BACK HERE, MIDGIT FIRE-DEMON!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Himizu-chan: Hope you liked it! I'd like five reviews before I update, with three of them being positive, please. I will update soon! (Hopes readers won't hurt her...) 


	2. The Gang's All Here And Himizu Wants Out

Yeah! I got reviews! People like me! And to think I was depressed today... now I'm happy! You guys made my day! Gives reviewers Mountain Dew, or another pop if they don't like Mountain Dew

FireKitsune101: You were my first reviewer! Yay for you! Have another soda!

Pen Against Sword: Why would you have fainted? I would have done B as well. And all I can say for letter A is, watch out for Ryouko.

Time and Fate: Well, I broke my own rule. I'm updating and I only got 4 reviews. But they were all very kind and yours made me laugh. So here you go, enjoy!'

wonderingprophet: Shannon, I should not be counting this. Why were you reading my story before school? Oh well, thank you anyways, your comments were very kind.

Ok, that's done. Now let's get this party started right. (Moonlight Party starts playing on Himizu-chan's Media Player) O-O Okkkaaayyy then... On with the fic!

YYH Cast: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Himizu-chan, Ryouko, and Kitsune: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm lazy. Please go back to Chapter 1 if you want a disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Kitsune and Ryouko were waiting anxiously for Himizu. She was much later than usual. As they sat in Ryouko's kitchen, they heard loud noises from outside. Jumping up, they ran to the door to look. It was without a doubt, the most unusual sight either of them had ever witnessed.

Himizu was riding her bike as fast as her long legs could push the pedals. She kept looking back over her shoulder, apparently terrified. The reason for that soon became obvious as a screaming, yelling Kuwabara came running up the street after her, waving his spirit sword and hurling dire threats. Himizu was turning into the driveway when Hiei, brandishing his katana, blocked her path. Himizu didn't even bother stopping, she simply plowed right over him, leapt off her bike, and hurtled into the house, slamming the door behind her. She was completely winded, barely able to breathe as she collapsed on the floor.

"Where (pant) did (pant)they (pant) come (pant) from (pant)?"

"We could ask you the same question," replied Ryouko, peering out the window at Kuwabara and Hiei, who were now arguing ferociously. Between gasps, Himizu related the harrowing tale of her morning. Kitsune sighed.

"We should have known this would happen. All our dreams, Friday the 13th, the full moon. Why didn't we realize it?"

"Because this kind of thing only happens in a really bad horror movie," grumbled Himizu. "Just my luck, they would have to come to my house."

"Question, Himizu. Why did you catapult Hiei out of the tree in the first place?" asked Ryouko.

"Because he was sitting in one of our trees and if he had broken it, Dad would have killed me. I had to get him out somehow."

"And you let your temper get the better of you and flicked him out of the tree," Ryouko finished with a grin.

"To tell you the truth, I have always secretly wanted to do that," Himizu admitted.

"No wonder they're out for your blood," Ryouko muttered under her breath.

"One thing puzzles me. Where is Kurama?" asked Kitsune.

"With any luck, he's still in his own world," Himizu answered immediately.

"With the luck Himizu has been having today, he'll show up any second and ready to kill her too," Ryouko sniggered.

"Shut up, Ryouko," Himizu snapped. "I can't help it those two freaks hate me."

"Yes it is actually. You insulted them first."

"All right, what should have I done? Let Hiei break a branch off the tree and have my dad ground me for the rest of my life, or do what I did?"

Ryouko was about to reply, when she saw Kuwabara approaching the door, spirit sword raised to strike. "HEY!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She moved forward to open the door.

"Oh no," moaned Himizu.

Then the door was opened. Instead of Kuwabara with an upraised spirit sword or a furious katana-brandishing Hiei, they were met with something totally different. It was Kurama, hands in his pockets, staring at the door as though he was about to reach out to knock. Himizu did a face-fault, as did Ryouko. Kitsune, however, had no hesitation. She flew forward, hugged Kurama happily, and cried out,

"Oh Kurama-kun!!!! You came!!!!! You came too!!!!!"

"Disarm him immediately!" demanded Himizu. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "I don't trust any of them. Where are that psycho fire-demon and that crazy mullet-haired moron?"

"Right behind you, idiot."

"Himizu whirled around. Perched on the dining room table behind her, arms and legs crossed, sat Hiei. Himizu groaned. "I don't feel safe here anymore. Where's Kuwabara?"

"Trying to break in through the back door, oblivious to the fact that the front door is wide open."

"Figures. Ryouko, please close the door."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Yusuke is walking up to the door."

"That's it! I'm out of here! I'm not staying one more SECOND in this madhouse! I'm going home!" She started towards the door, brushing past Yusuke, but was bowled over by Botan sailing in on her oar. Then Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai, and Koenma all trooped in. Then…in came Kuwabara. He paused, obviously torn by killing Himizu and going to embrace his beloved Yukina. In the end, love won. But even as he embraced Yukina, he watched Himizu out of the corner of his eye. Himizu twitched and moved so that she could watch both Hiei and Kuwabara. Ryouko sighed.

"I am so glad my parents and sister went to a soccer game. Oh well, let's go to my room. Gee, I hope we all fit. There's…" She took a quick count. "Thirteen people to fit in there, counting me and my friends."

"Make it twelve, Ryouko. I thought I told you that I was out of here," Himizu said calmly.

"No you're not," Kitsune retorted, grabbing her friend's arm before she could run. "I'm sure Kurama will help make sure that Hiei and Kuwabara don't hurt you, right Kurama-kun?"

"Aw man, does he have to?" asked Ryouko with a tone of mock sorrow. "Just kidding Himizu, come on, it'll be fun."

"For who? You guys, watching me run franticly from those bloodthirsty bastards? Hiei and Kuwabara, getting free sword practice?"

"No, for you. You'll enjoy it. We can write fanfics now."

"Why couldn't we write them before?" asked Himizu immovably.

"Because it's more fun when they're actually there and get all pissed when we make suggestions and get ideas that they hate."

"Yeah, they get pissed at me."

"Himizu, what's the matter? Why are you being so paranoid? Don't you like Yu Yu Hakusho?" asked Kitsune.

"Yeah I like it. When it's on T.V. and I'm watching them kill demons like Karasu and they're not sitting five feet away from me, glaring at me, and fingering their swords like Hiei is doing as I speak."

Ryouko turned to look at Hiei. "I appreciate you wanting to kill Himizu, but at the moment, I need her to feel welcome so she'll help write fics. That means you don't act like you're going to kill her."

"I'm not acting."

"I know that. Just stop, okay? You can do that later, I promise. But right now, Himizu is needed, agreed?"

"I don't have to be happy about this, do I?"

"No."

"Good. Because I'm not."

"Thanks for the valuable insight, Doctor Hiei. Have any more little gems of information that only you know that you would like to share with us?"

Hiei scowled. "Be lucky you're not in a million pieces on that floor right now," he snapped, turning away.

Kurama lifted an eyebrow. "You know Ryouko, I think Hiei's taken a bit of a shine to you. Anyone else really would be dead right now, just as he said."

Himizu scowled. "Some people get all the luck. Then there's me."

Kitsune and Ryouko seized Himizu and dragged her down the stairs to Ryouko's room. Hiei took one last look around the upstairs. "What's up with all these chickens anyway? They add nothing to the décor."

"You have no idea," Ryouko muttered under her breath. "Maybe if I can't sell all plus-250 of them after I inherit them, I'll sell them to you for target practice."

* * *

Himizu-chan: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chpater as much as the last chapter! And I thought you guys would like to know that the apple thing at the beginning of Chapter 1 is a real incident. In Ryouko's music class, some guy did a skit involving him holding an apple and singing the Barney theme song. He was not wearing a Barney costume, according to Ryouko, but I thought the image of Hiei in a Barney costume was too good to pass up. (evil grin) Ja ne! Read and Review! And I won't break my rule next time! I want 5 reviews this time, pretty please! (gives reviewers puppy eyes) 


	3. Tap Dancing Hiei and Science Questions

I'm updating again. How about that?! If only I had some ideas for my other fic I'm working on. (Begins hitting head on a heavy book, cursing writer's block) 

Hiei: That is a good thing. I saw that on your computer. That thing is more evil than I am. Didn't it try to take over your computer?

Himizu-chan: … Yes… But that's not the point.

Ryouko: Why didn't you use it to take over the school computers?

Himizu-chan: (Gets evil smile) Hmm… That presents possibilities.

Kitsune: Himizu!!!

Himizu-chan: Kidding! (Cough) Not! (Cough) Now, responding to reviews!

wonderingprophet: I updated! Happy yet? You read this during class then... why are you reading this during school? And only one review per chapter and STOP BUGGING ME!!! I"ll update when I get five reviews, capeesh? But thanks for the compliments.

Time and Fate: Thank you for being so understanding, unlike some people (Cough, wonderingprophet, cough). Here's your reward, hope you like this one!

Mae: I updated! And you're right, you don't need to be there to find this funny. Oddly enough, I really did dream that.

Kitsune: LOL, that is so funny!!!!!!! Tell your boyfriend to bite me at the next full moon!!!! (JK) Glad you liked it!

Samantha: Quite amusing?!?!? That's an insult! What about hilariously funny?!?! Jk, I know it's a compliment. Thanks for the review!!! And I hope you like this chapter!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they trotted downstairs, Ryouko's phone rang. Picking it up and saying hello, she listened for a moment before saying, "Oh hi Tara. Yeah, Himizu and Kitsune are here too. So are Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Genkai, and Koenma." She hung up the phone. "I think the girl's gone mad. She just started laughing hysterically. Then the line went dead." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Hiei, who hastily shoved his katana out of sight. "Did you just cut the phone line?" Hiei shrugged. "Oh good grief! Why?"

"I didn't know it was your phone. It tripped me. I had to punish it."

Ryouko began laughing hysterically. Then she stopped abruptly and glared at Hiei. "You're paying for that! If Kurama doesn't know how to fix it, you're dead meat." She looked over at Kurama, who was standing up. He had fixed the phone line. In thirty seconds. Kitsune smiled joyfully.

"My Kurama-kun is so intelligent and talented, aren't you, Kurama-kun?"

"Kitsune, just call him Kurama. You're going to drive him nuts, not to mention me." Suddenly, Himizu grinned. "I just thought of something. We have complete control over them, don't we? We can make them do whatever we want, right?"

"Well…" said Ryouko slowly, "that's not exactly how it works..."

"Like, for example," continued Himizu, "if I wanted to make Hiei tap-dance…"

"Don't even think about it!" growled Hiei.

"I've already thought about it, Hiei, don't worry about that." Himizu smiled sweetly in the fire demons direction. Hiei drew his katana and swung it at her. In mid-swing, the katana stopped, flew out of Hiei's hands, and thudded into the wall next to them. "Oops," whispered Himizu. "I didn't do it!" she added. Hiei moved towards the wall and abruptly started tap-dancing. Kitsune, Ryouko, and Himizu began laughing at Hiei's comical plight. Then Kitsune looked at Himizu.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea. He was swinging his sword at me and all I could think of was 'don't let it kill me, fly out of his hand'. Then, it flew out of his hand and, well, you saw the rest."

"Wow, now we can control them with our minds. But why?" asked Kitsune.

"Author power," answered Kurama.

"Come again," said Ryouko.

"You are now authors who write stories about us," Kurama explained. "By rights, we have to do whatever you want, both in the stories, and in real life, whenever we're around that is. Of course, there is a catch."

"What else is new?" groaned Himizu.

"The only time you have _complete_ control of us is the day after Friday the 13th, and then, only if there's a full moon on the 13th."

Himizu sighed. "Nothing in life is free, easy, or fair."

"That's nice to know. Now… Yusuke, Kuwabara, get the katana out of my wall and fix it! The wall, not the sword!" Ryouko cried as Kuwabara began to polish the shiny metal surface. "That's right, fill the crack and paint over it, my mom must never know. Oh, and Hiei, the dance is cute, but you can stop now."

"No he can't! This is amusing. He has to keep going. I need a video camera! Do you have any lying around?" asked Himizu eagerly.

"And you wonder why they're all out for your blood," Ryouko muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, a voice called down, "Tommy! Are you there?"

"Oh no! It's my mom! Don't come down here, Mom!"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine! Everything's fine! Just don't come down!" Ryouko quickly signaled to the YYH cast to get into her room. The door had barely swung closed when Ryouko's mother appeared on the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Really! We… We're being teenage girls. You know, we want our privacy." She smiled winningly at her mother. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"We were trying to call you to ask if you wanted to go out to eat with us, but the line was dead."

"It's working now. And if you don't mind, I'd rather stay home."

"Okay. See you later, girls."

"Phew! That was close!" Ryouko gasped as the door the front door was closed. She, Kitsune, and Himizu went into her room. They were met with the wide-open staring eyes of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"Tommy?!" asked Yusuke incredulously.

"Yes. That is my Hebrew name. Like it, don't like it, I don't care. That's my name. It's not like Yusuke or Kuwabara is any better."

Kurama and Hiei nodded. "Oh, yeah, Hiei, your name isn't normal either," added Ryouko.

"Hey, what about Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"Kurama is nice. Kurama is a sweetheart."

"Kurama is mine. Rrrrrrr," growled Kitsune, baring her fingernails in claw-like fashion.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Ladies, ladies, please. Let's try to keep this gathering civil."

"It's a good thing you're not Youko. Then things could really get interesting," Ryouko said with a grin.

Himizu twitched nervously. "Oh well, at least they're not cross-dressers." All the boys glared at her. "See, there is really something wrong with cross-dressers that is at the same time amusing…" Her voice trailed off and an evil grin spread over her face. "Oh Kuwabara (sing-song voice)." Kuwabara turned to run.

"What's a cross-dresser?" asked Yukina. Everyone did a face-fault.

"Yukina, you don't want to know," said Kitsune.

"Yes she does! She needs to understand why it's bad to love Kuwabara. That's why we put him in a dress…" Himizu quickly ducked behind Yukina as Kuwabara raised his fist menacingly.

Ryouko began to work on her science homework. She began to study Hiei intently.

Hiei gazed back. "What?"

Ryouko frowned intently. "If your mom is a ice demon and your dad is a fire demon…Where did you get your gravity-defying hair? Are you in any way related to Vegeta, from Dragonball Z? What about your grandparents?" (Continues asking questions and listing people who he could be connected with) Hiei sweatdropped.

Kurama said, "Don't question him too much. He can be very dangerous at times."

"He can do what he likes to me, but if he tries to do anything to my room, he will meet a very angry human." Hiei slowly backed away.

Kurama, still trying to be helpful, tried to explain further. "But Ryouko, I don't believe you have ever seen Hiei at his full potential…"

"Back off Kurama. You're next."

Kitsune cried, "NOOOO!!!! MY LOVELY SHUUICHI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryouko stared blankly. "Who's talking about Shuuichi? I want Youko!"

Kitsune asked, "Why are you so interested in demons all of a sudden? Is there something you need to tell us?"

Ryouko smiled. "Well, demons are more interesting than humans, and they are much more polite, well-mannered, kind, etc."

Yusuke and Kuwabara cried together, "Hey, what about us?"

"You are two very well-trained delinquent monkeys!" Hiei continued backing away.

Ryouko smiled. "Gee Hiei, I thought fire demons were really tough and strong, not sissies."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SISSY?!?!?!?!?!" Hiei yelled.

Ryouko sighed patiently. "Really Hiei, I thought you were more intelligent than that. You're beginning to remind me of one of my classmates who never knows when he's being burned." She was forced to run as Hiei began to chase her, katana brandished.

"Are you making fun of me?" Hiei demanded as he clipped at Ryouko's hair.

"What if I was? A certain someone in this room would never know if people were making fun of her and you just happen to have the same genes as that certain someone…" She yelped as Hiei tripped her. Turning over, she found the point of Hiei's katana pricking her throat.

"Shut up. Or else."

"Hiei, the red really doesn't go with my t-shirt. Do you mind?"

"Why am I thinking of C.S.I and the vampire that severed the girl's jugular vein and then stole her blood so he could drink it when he got thirsty and was totally nuts because he thought that he had released the girl's spirit and that it was inside him…?" Himizu froze as Hiei whirled to touch her throat with the blade.

"Are you implying that I am a low-life vampire?"

Himizu frowned, pondering this. Finally she said, "Well, I've never actually seen you drink blood, but you have fangs, you love killing people, you're a maniac…Owwww! Stop it! Bastard! If that blood gets on my shirt, my mom's going to kill me."

Ryouko rolled her eyes. "Himizu, if Hiei's a vampire for those reasons, so are you. You don't have fangs, but you love the sight of blood, although you don't drink it, you love watching people die, and you're a maniac. So you must be a vampire."

Himizu shrugged. "Cool. I'm a vampire. That's nifty. But then so is Hiei."

"Take a joke, Himizu. Neither one of you is a vampire. If one of you were, the other probably would be. That would be scary."

"How do you know I'm not a vampire? Maybe a vampire brought the YYH group to this world and dropped in to visit me. Then it bit me and made me one of them."

"Then you would have bite marks on your neck," answered Kitsune, who looked sick at the thought.

"It doesn't have to be on the neck. On C.S.I., the girl who died thought she was a vampire and she would go to a blood bar where people would bite each other, usually on the shoulders or arms because these are areas that heal quickly. Maybe that's what happened to me."

"Why don't you take off your clothes so we can look," asked Yusuke, rubbing his hands together. He was knocked out instantly by a lightning fast punch from Himizu, almost instantly followed by a punch of equal strength and velocity from Keiko.

"They're all bastards!" yelled Himizu. "They're all freaks, morons, freaking idiots, maniacs…" She continued her tirade, throwing in curse words that would have made Yusuke blush if he's been conscious.

Ryouko winked at Kitsune. "Do you think Himizu is upset?"

Kitsune pretended to ponder this. "Hmmm, could be."

* * *

Himizu-chan: Yeah, that was weird. Ryouko, Kitsune, and I wrote it one afternoon at the library. Kinda' pointless, but still… I hope you liked it! And all you Kurama fans who want to kill me right now, please don't! I like being a living breathing human and I get plenty of death threats from Hiei. The whole Kitsune thing is in there because, face it, it's funny to watch some girl go nutso over Kurama. And Kitsune isn't really like that anyways. So please don't flame me for Mary Sue. I warned you at the beginning of The Beginning anyways. (That sounded weird!) So don't hurt me. I'll update faster if I'm not in the hospital with burn and/or injuries from heavy objects. (Gets hit with a rock) WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU PEOPLE!?!?!?!? (Sees angry readers) Crap… This ain't good… REMEMBER, FIVE REVIEWS!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs away, fast as heck) 


	4. Jin, Touya, and a Triangle?

Himizu-chan: Woohoo! I'm updating again and my exams are over! Life is good. 

Hiei: I can change that.

Himizu-chan: Shoo! Stupid demon!

Hiei: I saw what you wrote in there! Don't you dare post it!

(Himizu-chan sticks her tongue out at Hiei)

Himizu-chan: Ignore him. It's a great chapter. He just doesn't like his role in it.

(Sounds of Hiei cursing)

Himizu-chan: Um… yeah. Well, reviewer responses!

Nobody: Um… nice name… Yeah… I know that chapter didn't make much sense and I probably could have done better, but it was exam week. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you thought it was funny.

wonderingprophet: Shame on you, reading this during exams. And my standards are not too high and this will get finished! Cheese! And I'm glad you found it funny. Now stop bothering me during English class!!!

Samantha: No big deal, I have words that I use all the time too… And I'm glad you think it's funny… Everyone thinks my story is funny!!! Yay!!!

Time and Fate: Short-term memory loss is nothing to worry about. Lots of people I know suffer from it, including me… and what was I talking about??? JK! Glad you liked my story.

Forestmage: Kitsune, you rule!!! Now Saru-chan will stop bothering me! Yes, I will mention that you have a boyfriend and that you don't really act like that... I think I already did, but I'll do it again. KITSUNE HAS A BOYFRIEND AND SHE IS ACTING OOC IN THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope this is satisfactory.

So now before Hiei can chop my head off, I'm posting this. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Well isn't this just lovely!" cried Botan. "We're all getting along so well!"

Himizu gazed carefully at Botan. "Tell me, Botan, just how many cups of coffee do you consume on a daily basis? Or are you really that ditzy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Botan, confused.

"Look around you. Ryouko's and my throats are bleeding thanks to that sadistic fire demon, Ryouko's phone line has been sheared, although I'll admit it was repaired, Kuwabara has been glaring daggers at me since he arrived, and Yusuke is unconscious on the floor because he asked me to strip. Does this look like we're getting along?"

Botan looked around. "It looks like a typical day at Koenma's palace to me, only without the ogres and the room is smaller so there aren't as many people here." Himizu did a classic face-fault and Koenma looked up in surprise.

"This looks like the office?"

"Only in the workroom, sire, not in your office."

"I see," he said slowly. "Is that why you're never at the palace and you're always drinking coffee?"

Botan blushed. Himizu leapt up triumphantly. "I knew it! I knew it! You're a caffeine addict! Just like me!"

"I only do it to escape the constant pandemonium of the palace. If I'm a bit nuts, I can bear the craziness of the workroom. Oh, it's such a beautiful world where we all get along so well! It makes a girl want to sing!"

Koenma frowned. "That's it! No more coffee for you!"

But Koenma-sama!!!" Botan whined. "How will I survive? I've seen ogres throw themselves into the river Styx after you've cut back on their coffee. Do you want me to join them?"

"It hasn't hurt them and it won't hurt you. You're the Grim Reaper. Give me a break."

Kitsune rubbed a hand across her forehead. "I'm glad I don't work there."

"Yeah Kitsune, you might actually become a caffeine addict. Fates preserve us! Responsible and sober Kitsune could become a caffeine addict!" Himizu pretended to swoon.

"Himizu, knock it off or I'm going to force Botan and Koenma to take you to the Spirit World with them," Ryouko told her firmly.

"Fine. I'll introduce Mountain Dew. I'll start the very first Mountain Dew factory and sell it to the ogres at a high price. Of course, I'll also get as much Mountain Dew as I want. The only thing that bothers me is that I might not have Internet access or be able to watch wonderful Blue Jacket games and see wonderful, and extremely hot, Rick Nash."

"And if you mention Rick Nash one more time, I'm going to let Kuwabara and Hiei loose on you and make sure that you get no Blue Jackets access in the Spirit World!" exclaimed Ryouko vehemently.

"NO BLUE JACKETS!!?!?!?!?!?!? OH THE AGONY, THE AGONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wailed Himizu.

"Nuts. She's absolutely nuts," Ryouko cried."

All of a sudden, the door opened. Himizu turned, her face a picture of miserable resignation. Jin and Touya came in. Himizu groaned in misery at the sight of two new figures of torture that now seemed to be constantly materializing. Ryouko ran forward and hugged Jin. Hiei glared murderously at the Wind Master. Kitsune lifted her eyebrows.

"Methinks we have a love triangle."

Ignoring her friend, Ryouko began stroking Jin's hair. "Ooohhh, fluffy! Ouch, your horn's so sharp. Ahhh, fluffy hair!"

Hiei was now fingering his katana delicately. Himizu twitched and slid away, even though Hiei's gaze was directed towards Jin.

"Upon my honor, has the Wind Master found an admirer?" Touya questioned.

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Himizu asked patronizingly. "And I'm wondering something. Are your bangs made of ice? Or is it just some nutty effect caused by your bizarre powers?"

"Did you just insult my honor?" Touya demanded.

Himizu sighed. It was useless. These demons were all insane, not to mention touchy. "What if I did?" she snapped right back.

"Then you die."

"You know, this is really getting old. Do you have any idea how many times someone has threatened to kill me today. Will you people get another line already?"

Touya's eyes had narrowed until they had almost vanished beneath their lids. It was a very menacing picture. But Himizu appeared unfazed.

"Go away, ice demon. And take your ridiculous honor with you."

Kitsune and Kurama seized Touya's arms to stop him from attacking Himizu, who looked very annoyed with the whole process. However, Ryouko, Jin, and Hiei were amusing her. Ryouko was now questioning Jin about his genetics, but, unlike Hiei, Jin seemed to be enjoying the questions. His giant expressive blue eyes seemed to expand as he pondered the answer to the question and replying in his quaint Irish accent, which Himizu enjoyed. She had two major weaknesses when it came to boys: long hair and accents, preferably Irish or Canadian. She was finding herself staring at Jin, totally ignoring everything else around her as she mentally compared Jin to Rick Nash. Kitsune was overcome with an attack of the giggles.

"Did I say love triangle? I must have meant love square. Or should it be love rectangle?"

"Kitsune? Shut up. Please." Himizu's voice was unusually calm, plainly indicating that Kitsune's estimate had no grounds. However, Hiei was looking as though he had just seen a saint, although this isn't the best of metaphors because Hiei would probably kill a saint, but you know what we mean. Now he was staring calculatingly at her and beginning to inch closer to him. As soon as he was near enough to whisper to her, he cleared his throat but Himizu stopped him. "Whatever you want, I'm not doing it. That's the last thing I'm going to do, help you in one of your evil plans. If I'm going to take over the world, I'm doing it as leader, not as the servant of a maniac fire demon."

Hiei allowed himself a slight grin, plainly exposing his dragon-like fangs. "That's not what I want to do at the moment. I want you to help me get rid of Jin."

"That's even worse! First I have to pretend to be in love with the Wind Master, then Ryouko will try to kill me and you'll let her because you won't need me anymore."

"What if I said I was willing to protect you?"

"I would say that you were lying, tell you to kiss my butt, and to buzz off." Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but Himizu stopped him by thrusting her hand in front of his face. "Talk to the hand. I'm doing nothing."

"What if I told you I could guarantee that no YYH cast member would ever attack you and that I could get the Blue Jackets to visit your house?"

Now Himizu looked interested. "You have my attention. But how would you pull that off?"

"Which?"

"Both.

"Easy. The YYH cast will listen to me." Hiei touched his right arm meaningfully. "As for the Blue Jackets, that is also easy." The band around his forehead seemed to glow momentarily.

"If you even think about possessing Rick Nash or Nikolai Zherdev, you will find out what it means to have normal sight because I will personally rip that Jagon from your head away from your twisted brain."

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Very wise. You just might live longer."

Himizu sniffed in annoyance. "There are a lot of things you have to do if you want to live longer. One of them is not to trust anyone, especially you!"

"Are you sure you're not a demon?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. If I was a demon, I would not be in here conversing with you, I would be out destroying the world."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me? It's my job to take over the world."

"It's a self-appointed task and I've just decided to appoint that task to myself."

"Without demon powers, you will fail for sure."

"Have you ever heard of Hitler? If you haven't, read about him. Then tell me that I will fail to take over the world without demon powers."

Ryouko yelled out, "DIE HITLER!!!!!!"

Hiei asked, "Why would you want to kill Hitler?"

"(Cough cough) Well, to make a long story shorter and not so many cuss words…I am a Jew. He killed over six million Jews. If he were still alive, he would be history…"

Himizu cut in, "Hitler IS history."

"For the sake of this conversation, he isn't history. But he will be after I chop his body into five large pieces, stuff chlorine up his nose, and use his blood to paint a hideous portrait of him. I thought about also drawing a portrait of Karasu, but it would insult the paper. Then I'd take his head and hang it at the Tower of London and get ravens to eat any remains. I hope the chlorine doesn't poison them… Then I would soak his remains in nitrogen and burn them. And then I'd boil the ashes so that no one ever gets to touch his remains again. That…is history."

Himizu raised the victory sign high in the air. (V)

"Wow. You're brutal Ryouko. I like that." Hiei grinned evilly.

"That sounds a lot like what we're going to do to Karasu." Himizu said with an evil grin equal to Hiei's.

Kurama's normally calm face turned into rapturous joy, "You two girls better let me in on this. Before I turn to Youko."

Ryouko rubbed her hands together. "Excellent. Himizu, shut up."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kitsune.

"This jealous fire-demon is trying to bribe me to help him get rid of Jin so he can have Ryouko back."

"Awww, Hiei, that's so sweet of you. You actually care about someone outside your family."

Hiei turned the most fascinating shade of tomato red. He tried to save face by putting on a tough and distant front. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Awww, Hiei, you're blushing."

"Shut up! Baka ningens!"

Kitsune and Himizu began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Ryouko. "What's wrong with you two? Is some strange commotion going on inside your brains? And Hiei, you look as though I could fry an egg on your face without trouble, if I liked eggs that is!"

After Hiei had turned back to his normal shade, although now with a slight tinge of green to it, and the two girls had reined in their laughter, Kitsune begged, or shall we say, demanded, to know what Hiei was trying to do. Himizu related. When she came to the part about Hiei possessing Nikolai Zherdev, Kitsune gave vent to a piercing shriek.

"Kitsune, I value my windows. I don't want to replace them," cried Ryouko.

Hiei blinked. "I thought you liked Kurama, Kitsune."

"No I don't." She threw her arm around Kurama's shoulder. "I don't love him either." Hiei stared blankly. Kurama looked blank as well. Kitsune sighed with happiness. "I'm infatuated with him."

Hiei and Kurama stared at each other. Kurama gulped. "--;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

Hiei swallowed. "--??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"

Himizu and Ryouko twitched. "--;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?;?"

"What?????" asked Kitsune. Himizu and Ryouko twitched some more.

"Young people these days," muttered Genkai. "Not a care in the world. They're all loud-mouthed idiots, just like Yusuke."

"HEY!!!! Watch it Granny!" yelled Yusuke, who had finally come around. Shizuru rolled her eyes and pulled out a cigarette.

"Not in here you don't! I don't need my room smelling like smoke!" exclaimed Ryouko. Shizuru ignored her, lit her cigarette, and took a slow puff. Himizu immediately began to cough and gag.

"Get that thing out of here! I'm allergic to that stuff!" Then she began sneezing. She glared at Kuwabara. "And you! Get rid of your stupid cat before I kill it."

"You would dare kill my beloved little Eikchi!"

"Oh I would do more than kill it. I would kill it, then kill it again, then throw it from the top of a giant building and then feed it to a snake."

Ryouko shook her head in mock pity. "Himizu, you wouldn't do that. We would use your four-wheeler and run over the kitten." They grinned at each other and quoted together,

"Lost your cat? Try looking for it under our tires!"

The blood drained from Kuwabara's face as he stared in horror at the figures in front of him. "How could you kill a helpless little kitten?"

"Very easily," said the girls. Hiei silently nodded his approval. Meanwhile, Yukina was looking very shocked.

"Why would you kill Kazuma's little kitten?"

"Because I hate it. Hate is an emotion you would know nothing about. I feel it constantly, like whenever I see the Detroit Red Wings," answered Himizu.

"Hey, the Red Wings rule!" cried Kitsune.

"And do you know how contradictory you are? You like Michigan and the Red Wings, and you also adore Nikolai Zherdev, one of the Blue Jacket's stars!"

"But I know one thing for sure. I love Kurama."

"You just said you didn't love me." Kurama sounded very confused.

"Kurama, you read my mind," gasped Himizu. "Of course, I've also noticed that we are very similar in the fact that we constantly analyze demon attacks while watching fights."

"ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH HIM?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" demanded Kitsune.

"No, that's your job," Ryouko cut in. "If flirting were an Olympic sport, you would win a gold medal. In fact, you would do so well that the guy you're supposed to flirt with would run away in terror." The whole room burst into laughter.

"It doesn't just take flirting to make a guy run," muttered Yusuke. Keiko punched Yusuke again and he fell to the floor, out again. Himizu gave Keiko a high-five. They were discovering similarities in one another, although the most obvious difference was Himizu's lack of interest in anyone of the male gender, except certain hockey players. Koenma shook his head, trying his hardest to remain merely a distant spectator of the whole proceeding, something that did not escape Ryouko's notice.

"It would appear that we have discovered a new spectator sport: watching teenagers argue!"

"Who are you calling a teenager?!" demanded Hiei furiously.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Kitsune, Himizu, and me. I don't notice anyone else participating in this, do you?" Ryouko stroked Jin's hair as she looked over her science notes. "So you got the horn from your grandfather, your blue eyes from your dad, and that gorgeous red hair from your mom? What about your wind powers?"

Jin frowned, thinking hard. "Weaal, Hi suppose Hi got dem from me grandmuder on me muder's side, but Hi could be wrong o' corse. It could also be me cousin on me da's side, but Hi'd have ta tink about dat wun."

"That's all right, take your time. I have a while, I hope, before you guys have to leave." Hiei's hair was beginning to split into two points as he turned to Himizu. She rolled her eyes.

"What part of 'no I'm not interested, get yourself someone else' don't you understand? You're not the boss of me!" Himizu fumed. Hiei's katana suddenly appeared next to her left eye.

"Wanna' bet? What part of 'do it or die' don't you understand?"

"I hate demons. Especially fire demons. And if you break my glasses, I am going to either kill you or, if you kill me first, haunt you." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You ningen girls are weird. Your glasses mean more than your life."

"If you break my glasses, but let me live, guess who gets to pay for them. Me. Unless you have a hidden store of American human money." She glanced sideways at him. "Any human money would do since I could probably get it exchanged somewhere."

"Forget it."

"Kitsune, how did I know that that was what he was going to say?"

"Lucky guess," replied Kitsune, lifting her eyebrows several times.

Himizu-chan: Wowie, do I ever need to do some explaining if I don't want to be flamed to within an inch of my life. First of all, I really do think Koenma's palace is full of caffeine-high ogres and that Botan is a coffee addict! There's no other explanation! Now, Ryouko is really not infatuated with Jin, at least not the way I've portrayed her. In fact, she's probably going to beat the monkeys out of me when she reads it. Oh well. And I am not making Hiei like Ryouko! I know it seems that way, but it's not intentional, I swear! The reason I made him jealous is because I see Hiei as a competitive person. Ryouko's flirtations were annoying, but his competitive nature would not allow him to let her give those attentions to someone else. It's just his nature, or at least the way I see his nature. That's it, I promise, there's nothing between Ryouko and Hiei!!! I also did a terrible job with Jin's accent. (Meow!) I apologize. And the Karasu thing, I know there are plenty of Karasu fans out there, but my friends and I don't like Karasu. It's not because he's gay, he's just… unlikable… Someday I'm going to have to analyze exactly why I don't like him. But not now. Anything else? I don't think so… If there is, I'm sure my kind reviewers will let me know. And you know the rule, five reviews! Ja ne! Runs from Hiei, who is trying to chop her head off for posting this chapter!!!)


	5. Mountain Dew and Paint

Himizu-chan: I LIVE! (dies)

YYH Cast: Hooray!

Himizu-chan: (revives) I'm still here...

YYH Cast: Damn.

Himizu-chan: You guys are mean. Oh well. Soon my revenge will be complete! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (chokes, dies again)

YYH Cast: Hooray!

Himizu-chan: (revives again) I'm okay.

YYH Cast: (sigh is despair)

Himiuz-chan: Heh heh. Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been sick like hell for a while and still feel crappy, but I had to do evil Marine Biology, so I thought, what the hell, I'll update. So here we go, chapter 5. But first, we respond to reviews.

Mistress of Hiei Spasms: I enjoyed your reviews very much. Kuwabara attacks girls since he met me. Let's face it, I'm mean to him. He's so easy to make fun of. It has to be said. I'm so glad you are laughing, just don't die b/c I love your reviews. I hope the twisted part is a compliment.

Forest-mage: Why did you think that this was the DT fic! We wouldn't have been at Ryouko's house. The DT fic is the sequal to the RY fic. (sighs) Get with the program Kitsune! Just kidding. Thanks for the review! (And I have 14 chappies in the DT actually. Go me!)

Mei: I loved your idea, but the story is already written. However, I am filing that idea away and maybe I'll put it in another fic. Actually, I think it'll go really well in my latest ficcy, but we'll see where that goes. Thanks for the idea, and the review! I love making people laugh.

Wonderingprophet: Took you long enough... What good are you? And now you expect me to post as soon as you review? You are demanding. Maybe I'll make the singing ferrets eat you. Oh well. At least you reviewed. x-x

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ryouko was, thankfully in Hiei's mind, not listening. But she was still talking to Jin. Himizu glanced around. Botan had somehow got hold of a coffee maker and was brewing coffee for herself. Himizu seized it.

"Give me that! You don't need that! You need…" She paused, rummaging through her bag. "Where are they…? Here they are! Mountain Dew anyone?" She pulled a giant 12-pack out of her bag.

"How the heck did you manage to carry that here!" wondered Kitsune, accepting a can.

"I would have brought the 24-pack if I'd known we would have guests. Cheers!" The girls clinked cans and gulped. Hiei, who had been forced to accept a can, sniffed it apprehensively. Everyone had taken one, except Koenma, Yukina, Touya and Genkai, who was muttering about young hooligans. Himizu rolled her eyes. "Give your nattering mouth a rest, you old goat. Hiei, it's not poison. I wouldn't do that…to you that is." She glanced at Kuwabara who clapped his hand to his mouth. "Just kidding Kuwabara. That's too swift for you." She grabbed Hiei's can and took a swig. "Satisfied?"

"I hope you didn't really drink out of that," Kitsune whispered. Himizu's eyes rolled up and she dropped to the floor, apparently dead. Hiei almost dropped the can. He put it to the side hastily. Himizu immediately seized it.

"More for me!" she exclaimed. Hiei looked horrified. "Chill Hiei. And I thought I was paranoid. Can't you take a joke? Now will you drink the Mountain Dew?" She held out the can. Hiei slowly took it, his eyes ever leaving her, as though he was afraid of some kind of trick. As he drank, Himizu muttered out of the side of her mouth to Ryouko, who had managed to introduce Jin to Mountain Dew successfully, "I wonder what a caffeinated fire demon will do?"

"If he destroys my room, you both die!" Ryouko replied. Himizu ignored her, jiggling her fingers, as though nervous. "Oh no!" gasped Ryouko.

"We have ignition," moaned Kitsune, burying her head in her hands.

"It was as though a spring had been planted under her. Himizu jumped up with a whoop and began bouncing around the room. "Hey guys, you will never believe it! I just got the best idea in the world for a fic! Do you wanna' hear it?"

"NO!" cried Ryouko and Kitsune together. Himizu ignored them.

"What if Kurama turned into Youko and Youko stole something shiny…"

Kurama's green eyes turned gold for a moment. "Shiny…."

"And then he turned back into Kurama and Kurama was arrested and…"

"BAKA! YOU GOT THAT IDEA YESTERDAY!" yelled Ryouko. Himizu was past listening as she bounced around the room blissfully. Hiei followed her progress, his hand shaking nervously as he clutched his empty Mountain Dew can. Botan had now joined Himizu and they skipped around the room. Shizuru was nodding off in the corner, also clutching an empty can. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat chugging away, becoming louder and more rambunctious with every guzzle. Keiko was taking slow careful sips, as though she was going to counteract the effects of caffeine that way. Even Kurama was drinking, and enjoying the taste immensely. Before long, Shizuru was snoring (?) and the others that had drunk Mountain Dew were jumping around the room like jack-in-the-boxes. Even Hiei couldn't stop his fingers from drumming nervously against the hilt of his katana. Touya closed his eyes, plainly wondering how all these people could disgrace their honor and behave so childishly. Koenma also seemed to be wondering how they could behave so strangely. Yukina stared with wide eyes as Genkai buried her head in her hands and could be heard muttering about foolish young people who had no respect for their elders and how back in her day, young people had respect for their elders, etc. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now acting quite drunk, causing Kitsune to sniff their cans suspiciously. Jin was now floating in the air and making miniature tornados, which flew around the room, playing havoc with their hair. Himizu managed to redirect one to fly next Hiei, demolishing the tall flame-like creation, causing it to tilt completely to one side, which made him look as though he had an arrow in his hair that was molding it. Himizu burst into hysterical laughter and she was joined by nearly everyone else. Yukina looked quite bewildered and Hiei was plainly trying to control himself so he didn't do anything stupid in front of his sister. But Himizu was determined to cause chaos. Chugging half of the remaining can, she held it out to Hiei, finally pouring it down his throat. This was the final straw. Sanity and order was gone.

It started mildly enough. Hiei's eyes got huge, then tiny, huge again, tiny again. He began to twitch violently. The bandage on his arm began to smoke, causing Himizu to grin. This was going to be fun. Ryouko looked panicked.

"Not in my room you don't!" she screamed. Too late. The black dragon was loose. With a roar, it sprang from Hiei's arm and tore around the room. Everyone ducked as it zoomed over their heads. Ryouko flinched as it narrowly missed her dresser and fainted when it almost ate her computer. Tearing around the room, the dragon left behind a long black streak that caused Ryouko to moan about the cost and glare at Hiei angrily. After several minutes of hair-raising fear, the dragon vanished, moments before consuming the still-sleeping Shizuru.

There was dead silence for a moment. Then Ryouko said,

"Thank you so much Hiei. I've always wanted my room to be black." She turned to the YYH boys and shouted, "Now I want this room back to its original color! On the double! Move, move, move, move!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, Kurama, and even Hiei scrambled to obey her. Himizu winced.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" she began.

Too late. Even as she spoke, Yusuke and Kuwabara had started a paint war. After covering everything with plastic, the girls and Koenma dove out of sight as big balls of cream-colored paint flew through the air, splattering the walls and plastic sheets.

"What the # are they doing to my room!" screamed Ryouko.

"They're painting it. Yu Yu Hakusho style." Himizu ducked as Ryouko hit her. "OW! This is abuse! You and Hiei should be arrested!"

"Those boys should be arrested for disturbing the peace in my room!" Ryouko cried in annoyance.

"They're never coming to my house if this is how they're going to behave," muttered Kitsune.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" cried Himizu. "Line-stealer!"

Kitsune stared. "……."

Most unfortunately for Himizu, the caffeine affect was wearing off of everyone and Hiei was one of the first to recover. He glared at her with murder in his eyes. Himizu twitched.

"It's times like these that really make me wish I had a black dragon. Will you please tell me where I can get one? Or better yet, where I can get a Jagon."

"You wouldn't have enough power to control either element, even if I did tell you how I got them. But I don't want you to get them. I want you dead."

"Gee Hiei, you really know how to keep a secret, don't you?"

If Hiei looked annoyed, that was nothing to how Ryouko looked as she stared at her room. "Himizu, why did you give them Mountain Dews? Why didn't you just give them to us? Now look at my room!"

"I like it. The black background and the cream-colored splatters really make an attractive picture. You should laminate it and send a picture to an art museum. Then they'll pay tons of money and interview you and-"

"And annoy me and buy my room and buy my house so I won't have a place to live. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? No one would pay to look at this mess, they'd pay to have me get rid of it."

"She's right you know," Kitsune put in. "No one would want it."

"Oh I don't know, some weirdoes might like it," Himizu suggested.

"Oh it's beautiful! I agree with Himizu! It's lovely, enchanting, and breath taking! If I had the money, I'd buy it right now!" Botan squealed.

"See?" said Himizu, gesturing to the bouncy blue-haired girl. "There are weirdoes in the world who would buy it."

Ryouko and Kitsune looked at each other. "-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

"Well, she is right on one count. Botan is a bit weird. Just a little bit," Kitsune admitted.

"WHAT DRUG ARE YOU ON? JUST A LITTLE BIT WEIRD! THIS GIRL IS FROM OUTER SPACE! And another thing, boys. MY ROOM HAD BETTER BE PROPERLY PAINTED IN TEN SECONDS OR I'M COMING OUT OF HERE TO MASSACRE EVERY SINGLE STINKING ONE OF YOU!" Ryouko yelled.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Kitsune.

"Not really. They have Hiei to help them."

"True that. They're not getting sympathy from this corner," Himizu proclaimed.

"Corner?" asked Ryouko looking around the circular space.

"It's a figure of speech." A light bulb appeared over Himizu's head. "Hey! Can we make whips for to use on the guys?"

"Don't I wish. PAINT FASTER BOYS! YOU WANTED PAINT, YOU GOT PAINT! AND IF THERE'S EVEN A SINGLE SMUDGE ON MY WALL, YOU'RE ALL BECOMING TARGETS FOR MY MACHINE GUN!"

"You have a machine gun?" asked Keiko, looking shocked.

"Yeah. They're everywhere. There's one under my bed, one under my desk, one in my drawer, and a nice supply in my closet." She paused, listening as Yusuke and Kuwabara began to search franticly for the guns. Raising her voice, she called out, "They're useless to everyone but me because I keep the bullets in my pocket." Groans of frustration and disgust echoed into the safe haven. Suddenly Kitsune's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Where's Shizuru?"

"Dunno. Why do you ask?" questioned Himizu.

"Because I think I just heard someone groan."

In horror, the girls and Koenma looked out of their hiding place. A paint-splattered Shizuru was rolling over and beginning to wake up. The boys hadn't noticed yet. Shizuru woke up and looked at herself. She gave vent to a yell of rage.

"WHAT THE !#! HOW DID I GET COVERED IN PAINT?"

The boys exchanged nervous glances. The girls pointed accusing fingers at the boys. "They did it!" The boys' sweatdropped, exchanging terrified glances as Shizuru slowly began to turn red with anger and temper. Her hair began to frizz and she soon resembled an angry lioness. The girls ducked back into their hiding place as Shizuru gave way to her anger and attacked the boys. Screams floated down, along with cries for mercy, the sound of devastating blows being thrown, and Shizuru yelling,

"PAINT ME WILL YOU! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! ESPECIALLY YOU TWO! YES YOU, BABY BROTHER, YOU AND YOUR DELINQUENT FRIEND! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS, AREN'T YOU! WELL TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THIS AND SOME OF THIS AND SOME MORE OF THIS AND SOME OF THIS FOR GOOD MEASURE! LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh yeah, that's a lesson that none of them will ever forget," whispered Himizu, whose sadistic nature that caused her to love hockey fights, blood, and forensic science was being thoroughly satisfied by listening to Shizuru deal out punishment. She even dared to poke her head out and sat there for quite a while to watch as huge bruises appeared, each a dark mauve color, faces were disfigured more effectively than plastic surgery, and cuts and abrasions appeared more thickly than at any hockey fight. Of course, Himizu couldn't remember ever seeing such a long hockey fight thanks to interfering linesmen. But this was the real deal. A bit one-sided, but very effective.

Ryouko was furious. "HIMIZU NO BAKA, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Why? I didn't do this. I didn't tell Hiei to let loose the black dragon. I didn't tell the boys to start a paint war. And I didn't tell Shizuru to go and kill them all, although I applaud her for doing it."

"I don't care what you say. You did it! You gave Hiei the Mountain Dew that caused him to set off the black dragon. Because of the dragon, my room was painted black."

"You were the one that told them to paint your room."

"You were the one that made them nuts so they decided to start a paint war. And you were the one who gave Shizuru the Mountain Dew so she fell asleep."

"How was I to know she was going to fall asleep? Besides, I wasn't the only one that left her sleeping out there while the boys threw paint on her. She should have woken up!"

"But she didn't! And now my room I being destroyed because of you!"

Things were about to get ugly (uglier?) when Hiei slipped away from the mass of groaning bodies that lay in a twisted heap on the floor where Shizuru had dumped them. Hiei wasn't looking too good either. Not only was his hair still destroyed, but he also had a large purple bruise on his left cheek and a fine cut under his mouth with an even finer trickle of blood running from it. Wiping away the blood, he glared at Himizu.

"I'm going to kill you."

"You've been saying that since you've arrived. I'm either an extremely healthy ghost, or you're a liar."

Kitsune winced. "Why did you just say that?"

Hiei glared at her. "Ningen, you just signed your death warrant."

"Good for me. Actually, I've signed it several times, but each time, it's been declared invalid. I expect this time it will be the same."

Kurama, who was the next to crawl from the pile, managed a laugh. "That was certainly an interesting turn of phrase. Quite funny, really."

"Thank you Kurama. I'm glad some people appreciate good humor around here."

Kitsune gave a wail at the sight of her beloved looking like he'd just fought Karasu and ran to him. Jin floated dazedly up away from Shizuru and hit his head on the ceiling. Touya, bangs shattered, also crawled out to a corner where he quickly replaced his bangs. Only Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to lie, groaning, in a twisted heap on the floor. Shizuru dusted off her hands, looking pleased with herself.

"Well, that was a nice warm-up. Maybe I'll get to beat up some demons on the way home." Everyone sweatdropped, although Himizu noticed that Touya's sweatdrops were actually ice drops, causing her to do an imitation of the eyebrows of the main character in School of Rock (for those of you who haven't seen the movie, there's a scene where the guys' left eyebrow goes up, then down as the right eyebrow comes up, then the right goes down as the left comes up, etc. etc.).

Himizu-chan: Yes! The amazing leopard bag! Descended from the famous bag used by Mary Poppins in her movie! Lol. And I introduced everyone to Mountain Dew! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (Hack, choke, cough!) And the paint? Well, put paint with Yu Yu Hakusho, and you naturally have some fun. And I just had to make Shizuru beat up some people. I hope Hiei's still not mad about that… (Sees Hiei) Uh oh! Better finish this up quick before he sees it! Five reviews before I update! Ja ne! (Runs and hides from Hiei)


	6. Noise Pollution

**Chapter 6**

Himizu-chan: I love long weekends. Now I can update my ficcys! Yay!

Ryouko: Yeah, now finish this up and get your butt over to my house! The Mountain Dew is waiting.

Himizu-chan: Oh yeah! Party at Ryouko's house! (Is already way too hyper) Yeah, this chapter is mostly insanity and aruguements. If you like Hiei, this chapter is... interesting... Hiei spends most of it yelling at me and Ryouko.

Hiei: Damn you, now everyone is going to think that I like Ryouko!

Himizu-chan: They can think whatever the hell they want. All I'm saying is that there is nothing between you and Ryouko in my mind, her mind, or your mind. If people want to think that, I can't stop it because my brainwashing device doesn't work yet.

Hiei: O.O

Himizu-chan: Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I own only the brainwashing device. I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Hiei decided he had stalled long enough. Thanks to Himizu, he had humiliated himself in front of everyone, especially his sister, been forced to repaint Ryouko's room, and beaten up by Kuwabara's psycho sister. It was time for the kill. He pulled out his katana, and swung it at Himizu's head. It was countered by another katana, wielded by Ryouko. Everyone stared. Hiei seemed lost for words. Then, some sprang out unbidden. 

"Where the hell did you get that from!" he gasped.

"You would be surprised if you knew half the stuff I have hidden in my room."

"Yes you would," Himizu chimed in. "Knives, sabers, grenades."

"Don't forget atomic bombs. Or A-tamic bombs." Kitsune dissolved into giggles.

"How did you know I had bombs hidden in here!" gasped Ryouko. "I didn't tell you, did I?"

"I told you not to tell her that. Now she's going to know that I took them," Himizu hissed. Everyone sweatdropped as they thought about what Himizu might do with bombs.

"Please don't turn Karasu on us," begged Ryouko. Himizu twitched. Kurama ran to a corner. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Hiei, I'm sorry to say this, but you don't get to kill her. I get to kill her."

"Since when?"

"Since just now when I made up my mind that I didn't want you to kill her, but I wanted to."

Hiei stared. "………. -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…………

"No objections? Excellent." Ryouko turned, but Hiei appeared in front of her.

"She's mine to kill."

"No, she's mine."

"She's mine."

"She's mine."

"She's mine!"

"She's mine!"

"SHE'S MINE!"

"SHE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The two obviously didn't know who they were dealing with. Not a fighter, Himizu had instead concentrated on the fine art of heckling. She could talk her way out of almost anything and had never yet been stuck without an insult. So she warmed up her persuasive tongue as she ducked behind an electric barrier around the computer put there for emergency purposes.

"Hey, come on you two. What's the matter anyway? You know it was really Kuwabara who started the paintball war. I even tried to warn you, Ryouko. If anyone deserves death, it's Kuwabara. Besides, it's not my fault that Hiei went nuts."

Hiei glared menacingly at her and jabbed at the barrier with his katana. "When you come out of there I'll…"

Kitsune, who had been sitting there for a while, began screaming at Hiei. "Hiei stop! The electricity is ruining our hair!"

Himizu, who was trying desperately to flatten her hair, yelled, "I don't care! As long as he doesn't get in here."

Ryouko, who was becoming very annoyed, marched into the barrier. Immediately, her hair flew up. "Himizu, stop being such an "I'm-so-scared-of-Hiei" little crybaby! And Hiei, thank you so much for getting my hair off my back, it gets hot in an electric barrier with these two after a while. And I've only been here three seconds."

Himizu was even more pissed than Ryouko by now. "Stop jabbing the barrier you stupid idiot midget shrimp!" She used her author power to force Hiei into a shrimp costume.

"The costume dissolved in a burst of flame. Kitsune and Ryouko burst into hysterical laughter.

They shrieked together, "Hiei's lost his shirt again!"

Ryouko grinned. "My, Hiei, you look much better now with your shirt off then the last time I saw you, and that was about, what, five seconds ago…"

Hiei's skin turned green (to hide his red flushed face) and his hair fluffed, splitting into two points. His eyes narrowed menacingly as he was surrounded by black flames while swirls of more black flames rose around the room. Scary, isn't it?

Himizu, eyes wide with horror at the result of her jest, lost her head completely (not literally of course, sorry). "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE BLACK DRAGON! AGAIN! OH MY GOD!"

Kitsune held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hiei, she may be annoying, but she's still our friend."

Ryouko grinned evilly. "Yeah, if anyone should get to kill her, it should be me."

Hiei scowled. "Your friend, not mine. By the way (turns to Ryouko) I'm so sorry I have to take this pleasurable experience away from you, but I must do it for the sake of humans, demons, and emotionless, sadistic dictionaries!"

Ryouko nodded her head understandingly. "Yes! Go Hiei! And do what you must to finally do something helpful for this world!" (Says so very professionally)

Himizu, who was going absolutely ballistic, yelled, "WHAT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, MY COMPANY IS INTERESTING TO SOME HUMANS AND YOUKAIS… (pauses) Well, actually, I just fight with demons, but… FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS CONVERSATION, I DO! AND FURTHURMORE…though I hate to admit it…I BELONG IN THE CATEGORY OF EMOTIONLESS, SADISTIC DICTIONARIES!"

Hiei (not paying the slightest attention to anything Himizu is saying) hollered, "NOW COME OUT AND DIE!"

"MAKE ME!" Himizu retorted, laughing her head off.

"I'll help you Hiei!" Ryouko cried nobly. She tried to push Himizu out of the barrier and succeeded.

Himizu continued to struggle. "I AM SOOOOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU, RYOUKO!"

Ryouko laughed. "Go on and face your darkest fears!"

Himizu stopped struggling and stared. "How did you know my darkest fear?"

Ryouko smirked. "The same way I know what your deepest desire is!"

Himizu snorted. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Ryouko managed a look between disgust at Himizu's choice and satisfaction that she knew this. "RICK NASH, NO DA!"

Himizu, who was now flushed from both anger and embarrassment, snapped back, "Well, so you do know it… SO WHAT?

Hiei rolled his eyes. "So you can stop this good-for-nothing argument now because you aren't ever going to go back into that freaking barrier!"

Kitsune sighed wearily. "I'm so sorry Hiei, but this is for the sake of the future fics and for your own good." She disabled Hiei's dark dragon attack, just as he was about to perform it.

Himizu fainted.

Hiei glared menacingly at Kitsune, but after a while settled down and returned to normal. "You could have at least let me hit her."

Ryouko, who was still angry, snapped, "Yeah, Kitsune, you ruined the best part of the argument!"

Himizu recovered quickly. "This sounds like some kind of argument between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Of course, Kuwabara wouldn't be making such intelligent remarks."

Kuwabara, who was raging, bellowed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Ryouko and Kitsune rolled their eyes in unison. "SHUT UP! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE TRYING TO ARGUE HERE!"

Himizu and Kuwabara, who were both pissed, in case you haven't guessed, hollered, "SO WHAT!"

Ryouko, Kitsune and the remaining YYH cast cried, "SO SHUT UP!"

Himizu, who was now totally pissed, bellowed back, "MAKE ME! YOU KNOW I'LL NEVER LISTEN!" She began to laugh evilly.

Kitsune cried out, "STOP, YOU'RE SCARING THE CHILDREN!"

Himizu, who was as pissed as you can possibly get, shrieked back, "WHAT FEARKING CHILDREN ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Kitsune pointed at the YYH cast. "THESE CHILDREN!"

Kurama, who was pissed as well as insulted, exclaimed, "Hey, I'm not a child, they are!"

Hiei, who was now pissed as well, snapped, "I know I'm only around a hundred, but I'm no kid, woman!"

"Well, at least I'm not three feet tall., you midget!" Kitsune retorted.

Hiei, who was, unbelievably, even more pissed than before, screamed, "WELL, NIETHER AM I!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara who were just as pissed as everyone else shouted together, "Hey, we're fourteen, you know. You're younger."

Himizu pointed at Ryouko. "She is, I'm not! Neither is Kitsune."

Ryouko, who was now very annoyed, "WILL ALL YOU PISSED FREAKS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

* * *

Himizu-chan: The part about A-tamic bombs is a private joke between us authors. Ryouko has a friend named Eitam (pronounced A-tam) and Kitsune connected that with atomic bombs… it's funny so I included it in the fic. And this is my shortest chapter so far… O.O But I wrote it when I was high on Mountain Dew. And so were Ryouko and Kitsune. We wrote most of this chapter together. It was going to go in another fic, but that fic was eventually discontinued, so I took a whole bunch of the scenes and stuck them in here. I hope you like it. Actually, believe it or not, that whole chapter sounds like something that would really happen between me and my friends… Oh well. Review please! Five reviews before I update! Ja ne! 


	7. Chaos and Clamor But what else is new?

Himizu-chan: Well, I was going to apoligize for not responding to my reviewers from chapter 5 since I was in a hurry to post this chapter, but the only person who reviewed that chapter was wonderingprophet and she's always bugging me to update, so she doesn't deserve an apology. :) Yeah, my responses.

wonderingprophet: A. I'll update when I feel like it and you can't tell me when to do it, B. I'm almost always high on Mountain Dew and you know it, and C. if you really think about it, Ryouko's room was really ugly. But you don't think, do you:)

wonderingprophet: (Chapter 6) Ok, I'll give you the part about me being high, but I will not set my standard to one review! Even if that's what I did last year, it was only because I got tired of waiting for more. And if Hiei killed me, who would finish the story, hm?

Time and Fate: Huzzah! Somebody besides wonderingprophet! Anywho, as you should already know, I loved your ficcy. Thanks for reviewing.

And for my other readers, if you want me to read your fics, just ask. I will not read yoai, yuri, or shonen-ai becuase I find it offensive and senseless. If it's not yoai, yuri, or shonen-ai, then I will read it. All you have to do is ask.

But enough of my babbling. Let's start the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kitsune was now staring at Kurama dreamily, and sketching something on a piece of paper. Ryouko and Himizu peeped over her shoulder. It was a picture of Kurama on a noble, white horse, desperately searching for his beloved, kidnapped princess…

Ryouko stared with huge eyes. "HEY, HOW DID ALL THIS MUSHY-GUSHY CRAP GET INTO THIS FANART! AND WHY DOES THE PRINCESS RESEMBLE YOU, KITSUNE…(glares at Kitsune, who has a very dreamy look on her face) Princesses should be pretty, especially when they have such gorgeous knights, like Kurama."

Kitsune, who now had starry eyes, blinked joyously. "Well, isn't it obvious! Kurama, in dreamy armor on a white horse! That is every girl's dream hottie!"

Ryouko gulped. "-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Well, you can be sure it ain't my dream hottie. I like them simple, no da…"

Himizu was now staring nervously in all directions. "Can we just continue with writing fics for crying out loud? We don't want Kurama to hear this conversation, you know…"

Kurama spoke up, scaring the wits out of Himizu. "Well, that's too bad, because I already heard. By the way, I hope I look good in shining armor…"

Kitsune tried to get out of barrier to glomp Kurama. "YOU'LL LOOK WONDERFUL ALWAYS! I LOVE YOU!"

Kurama sweat dropped. "Yes Kitsune, I really like you too…"

Kuwabara smirked triumphantly. "I should have known, freaks belong with freaks…"

Ryouko was now very annoyed. "Geeze Kurama, you don't have to be so kind, Kitsune can handle any insult (except from a hottie)."

"What do you expect?" asked Botan. "He's only human."

"NO, HE'S NOT HUMAN!" Kuwabara yelled.

Ryouko ignored them. "By the way, (turns to Himizu) how come you're so paranoid now, huh?"

Himizu twitched and fidgeted some more.

Kitsune stared at Himizu. "Himizu, stop twitching! What's the matter with you?"

Himizu gave a particularly violent twitch. "I can't help it! It's that crazy fire demon!"

Kitsune sweat dropped. "He's just sitting there…"

Himizu nodded. "EXACTLY!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Oh give it a rest, you paranoid nutcase. As strange as it may sound, I am not planning your death."

"JUST BECAUSE I'M PARANOID DOESN'T MEAN YOU AREN'T WATCHING ME!" she yelled and glared fiercely at Hiei's Jagon.

Kuwabara snickered. "Who knows what that midget could be looking at with that freaky thing of his."

Yukina stared innocently. "Like what?"

Kuwabara flushed. "Nothing tulip." He coughed while saying "porn", but Hiei caught it.

Hiei, who was really ticked, yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU SICK FREAK, THAT I LIKE WATCHING NAKED WOMEN LIKE YOU!"

Kuwabara grinned. "No, but I think you're satisfied with Ryouko."

Ryouko got out of the barrier and glared at Kuwabara while raising her katana. "WOULD YOU RATHER BE CUT IN HALF OR TORTURED UNTIL YOU DIE! I CAN EASILY PICK, NO DA!"

Himizu flinched. "Whoa, she's worse than Hiei!"

Kitsune shrugged. "Maybe, but I think you and Hiei are much more sadistic."

Himizu was very pissed. "ME? SADISTIC!"

Kitsune nodded. "Of course, you crazy person who loves watching people get beat up!"

Himizu looked blank. "And how does that make me sadistic?"

Kitsune sighed, praying for patience. "You find it fascinating when people beat the crap out of each other, when blood and guts and teeth are everywhere, and when people are on fire."

Ryouko turned to the two arguing girls. "And don't forget when purple blood falls everywhere! (Turns back to Kuwabara) ANSWER ALREADY!"

Kitsune looked up. "Oh, right." The extremely pissed Himizu opened her mouth to protest, but Kitsune held up her hand. "Shut-up, Kuwabara's about to tell Ryouko how he wants to be killed."

Kuwabara, looking very frightened, stammered, "Well, I'd rather be cut in half but…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Ryouko raised her katana to strike when a black blur ran in front of her, blocking Kuwabara.

Hiei yelled out, "NO!" Everyone stared at him. Suddenly, an evil grin appeared on his face. "I want to do it."

Ryouko scowled. "Well, you can't! HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!" Hiei retorted.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Both their voices were about 50 octaves higher than normal and veins could be seen standing out of their necks. Kitsune finally decided to step in.

"People, please, for the sake of our fics, we need Kuwabara."

"For the sake of this argument, we do not," Ryouko replied. "Now move, Hiei, so that I can kill him."

"For the last time, HE IS MINE WOMAN!" Hiei bellowed.

"HE'S MINE!" Ryouko argued.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

Ryouko pulled out a baseball bat and tried to hit Hiei with it, but he jumped on it. Ryouko swung the bat upwards, causing Hiei to fall from it and hit Yusuke on the head.

Ryouko blinked and turned to Yusuke. "Sorry Yusuke. She accidentally hit Kuwabara on the head. "Whoops." She turned to Kuwabara and accidentally hit Yusuke on the head again. "Sorry Yusuke." She turned to Yusuke and hit Kuwabara on the head again. She turned to Kuwabara and scowled fiercely. "Hey, I'm supposed to cut you in half." She dropped the bat and picked up the katana, but found herself facing Hiei again. "DARN IT HIEI! WILL YOU MOVE!"

Hiei shook his head firmly. "NO!"

Ryouko hit him in the side of the head with the baseball bat and sent him flying. All the while, Himizu sat inside the barrier laughing, plainly enjoying the sight of the argument that she had helped start. Truly the title of sadistic suited her well.

Ryouko was EXTREMELY ticked. "All right, let's make a deal."

Kuwabara gave her a pleading look. "So you're not going to kill me?"

Ryouko glared at him. "I NEVER SAID THAT! AND I WAS TALKING TO THE YOUKAI IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Hiei blinked indifferently. "I'm listening…"

Ryouko smiled with satisfaction. "All right, since (and I'm sorry to say this) we need Kuwabara for the fics, we shouldn't kill him until the fics are finished…"

Kitsune threw up her hands. "THANK YOU RYOUKO!"

Ryouko glared at her. "WILL YOU SHUT-UP! I'M TRYING TO CONVERSE WITH THIS PERSON HERE! For crying out loud, freak…"

"Dim-wit," Kitsune retorted.

In unison, they cried, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Himizu was mad now. "Hey, that's not your line…"

Kitsune and Ryouko glared at her. "SHUT-UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Himizu inched hurriedly towards the corner. "Ok, ok, I heard you…"

Ryouko sighed. "Well, anyway turning back to Hiei when the fic is done, you and I can both torture and eliminate Himizu and Kuwabara, ridding the world of two very annoying dim-wits! Well, what do you say?" She held out her hand.

Hiei shook her hand heartily. "THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL PLAN! I AGREE!"

Himizu shrugged. "Who cares? I can just disable the shrimp's black dragon and I won't have a care in the world!"

Ryouko shrugged back playfully. "Yes, you won't have a care in the world except me and my returning Hiei's black dragon. But other than that, you'll be carefree!"

Himizu was nearly shocked beyond words. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE! DIM-WIT!"

Ryouko sneered. "WANNA' BET? FREAK!"

Together, they yelled, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

The YYH cast all screamed, "LET'S GET BACK TO WRITING ALREADY!"

All three authors sighed in resignation,"Fine, fine, keep your shirts on!"

Kitsune and Ryouko grinned at each other. "EXCEPT KURAMA AND HIEI!"

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. "-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

Himizu rolled her eyes. "Oh please……."

Ryouko grinned. "What if Rick Nash comes?"

Himizu was happy beyond words at this statement. "RICK NASH, WHERE, WHERE?"

Ryouko sighed. "Oh please, the first time I touch a hockey player, you'll know it's the end of the world!"

Himizu charged at Ryouko. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT REMARK, SAVAGE!"

Ryouko was already safe and snug in barrier with Kitsune. "Me, savage? When she and a hockey player get together, we'll see savageness, no da. I mean, we're talking mass destruction people!"

Himizu grinned. "No, that happens when Hiei tries to take over the world."

Hiei glared murderously and tried to use his black dragon on her. "DAMN IT! THOSE STUPID AUTHORS STILL HAVEN'T RETURNED MY POWERS!"

"If they're smart," Kurama said, "they don't want you to wreck havoc.

If looks could kill, Kurama would have been pushing up grass. Himizu continued talking, totally unfazed.

"When a hockey player and I get together, there can be different results. If it's a Detroit Red Wing or a Colorado Avalanche, you will learn what the inside of a human being looks like. They will be dead before they can breathe. That is minor destruction. If, on the other hand, it's a Blue Jacket, you will see a very happy human in me. If I'm fortunate enough to have it be Rick Nash, then you will see a good imitation of Kitsune when she's around Kurama." She sighed, slipping away into a little fantasy world where she could be with Rick.

* * *

Himizu-chan: Wow, another chapter where I was high and so were Kitsune and Ryouko. This is also mostly from a discontinued fic. I still can't believe we wrote this. Now all my readers probably think I'm insane, and I'm not. (Don't laugh, wonderingprophet, I get that from you!) And the hockey at the end of this chapter… I probably shouldn't have written that, but oh well! Also, the thing with the purple blood came from this one fic thatI wrote that will be posted on our websitewhenever Ryouko and I post it... Yeah.Review please! (Do I really need to say the number of reviews I want?) Ja ne! (Goes to drool over pictures of Rick Nash.) 


	8. Breaking the Windows yet Again

Himizu-chan: (Pissed like hell) Well, I finally got this uploaded! My computer wasn't working for the longest time, and now I can finally update before I leave for San Francisco tomorrow morning! WOOHOO!

Ryouko: Well, booyah, I'm in Hawaii right now!

Himizu-chan: -.-# Shadup.

Hiei: Does that mean no more fics for a while?

Himizu-chan: Well, it means no more updates for a week.

YYH Cast: HOORAY!

Himizu-chan: -.-# (Pulls out mallet)

YYH Cast: O.O (Shut up)

Himizu-chan: Well, this is the last chapter of this fic, so I decided to get it up ASAP, but for those of you who are reading my other fic, you'll have to wait cuz I'm in the middle of chapter 4 and unless I get a major brainstorm sometime later today, you will all have to wait until I get back. Never fear, I am taking my purple notebook on vacation with me and will be working hard while on the plane. Wait, I'm taking a plane? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE PLANES! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Time and Fate: -.-;Thank youfor your confidence in my sanity. But seriously, thank you for reviewing every chapter! Have a brownie! (Gives Time and Fate a brownie) If you don't like brownies, I also have cookies. .

wonderingprophet: You were supposed to resent my comments. And also, this is the last chapter and I personally think it's my best one, so you don't get to yell at me! Mwa ha ha ha ha! And thank you also for reviewing all of my chapters, have a brownie, and I'm working on BSTV's, just have patience.

I don't think there's anything else to say except, I'm glad you enjoyed my fic, and thank you for your support! And God bless Pope John Paul II!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Good, she's out," Ryouko hissed, pulling out her machine gun. Suddenly, Himizu's eyes flew open.

"Jin, do you have a girlfriend?"

Jin appeared briefly stunned by this question, but Himizu was on a roll. "And what about that one person that Yusuke had to fight when he was rescuing Yukina, what's his name again? Oh yeah, Miyuki! Is that your brother?"

"WHAT DE YE TINK YER PLAYIN' AT, MISSY? THAT GEL/LAD, ME BRUDDER? ARE YE OUT O' YER MIND?"

"No, I'm not actually. I see a resemblance. You know, the horn, the eyes, and the hair even. I can't help it."

"You're sick Himizu. That was sick," muttered Ryouko.

"Indeed. That was almost as bad as Karasu." Even saying his name made Kitsune look sick.

"It's all Mrs. Ross's fault. She's the one that taught me how to make connections and grow dendrites. And how our brain is the size of a pillowcase when it's unfolded and laid flat, not crumpled and compact."

"Thanks Kurama," muttered Ryouko.

Kurama looked blank. "That was Himizu, not me."

It sure sounded like you. All those facts, vocabulary, etc. You guys are soul mates," Ryouko proclaimed.

"WHAT?" bellowed Kitsune and Himizu in unison.

"WHY SHOULD I LOWER MYSELF TO THE LEVEL OF A FOX-DEMON?" demanded Himizu.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY BELOVED KURAMA-KUN?" cried Kitsune. Ryouko winced.

"I take it back. Himizu and Kurama. Yikes. Poor Kurama. She's probably Mrs. Ross's daughter or something."

Himizu exploded. "WHAT THE many, many beeps to cover all the curse words!" Then she punched Ryouko. Ryouko was livid.

"Punch me, will you. Think and die!" With that, she pulled out her machine gun and began chasing Himizu around the room, with Kitsune shouting angrily about how Kurama was hers and only hers, and Jin floated above, still yammering indignantly about being called the brother of Miyuki. His blue eyes were wider than usual and his mouth always seemed to be open even as he talked, as though he were stuck in a permanent face fault.

"Oh brother, shut up already. I was kidding." Himizu flopped down inside the barrier and was nearly clobbered by Ryouko's machine gun as Ryouko tried to stop on a dime. "Watch where you're swinging that thing, moron!" she added as the gun bounced off her head on a rebound swing. "Why me?" wondered Himizu as she sat down in the barrier again. "What time is it? Can I leave yet?"

"No you can't leave yet. I don't give you permission to leave because I must kill you first," Ryouko explained patiently. Himizu groaned.

"You know, this whole thing is some insane and elaborate joke, isn't it?"

Ryouko rolled her eyes. "Right. All these people around you are holograms or optical illusions. Kitsune and I bought some fancy 5 billion dollar computers just to drive you mad." She knocked Himizu upside the head. "Baka! You've had some hair-brained ideas before, but this takes the cake, it really does."

"Totally," muttered Kitsune, rolling her eyes.

"Look on the bright side. There are people who could cause even more chaos than me without even trying."

"Like who?"

"Napoleon," Himizu stated knowledgeably. Ryouko and Kitsune exchanged glances.

"Uhhhhhhh…………" they said slowly.

"Bah! Whoever Napoleon was, he could never be more trouble than you," Hiei snapped, glaring at the girl in front of him.

"Well, he's certainly as bad as you. About as stupid too."

"WHAT!" bellowed Hiei.

"Look at the facts. Napoleon sold the U.S. hundreds of acres of land at three cents per acre, plus he got himself vanquished at the battle of Waterloo. You got your butt kicked by Yusuke, even though you should have been able to kill him, then you joined forces with him. So now, instead of ruling the world, you are trapped in an alliance with a juvenile delinquent and an orange-haired smart-mouthed idiot and you're forced to be the subject of embarrassing fanfics with nutty authors like my friends."

"Hey, what about you?" the two other authors cried together.

"It's people like you who make me look normal," Himizu replied calmly.

Somehow, Hiei managed to get his black dragon powers back and was about to use them on Himizu. As he let it go, Ryouko ran forward trying to stop him. The black dragon hit both girls and they were transported to Hell. Hiei smirked.

"Well, I didn't want to send Ryouko there too, but at least I'm rid of Himizu."

There was a sudden flash of light and Ryouko and Himizu appeared. Ryouko was panting and fanning herself furiously while her braid was on fire and Himizu was trying to put out the fire, stealing occasional glares at her soot-covered t-shirt.

Ryouko sighed. "Phew, it's hot in Hades." She wiped beads of perspiration from her forehead.

Himizu finally used her author powers to conjure up water for the fire on Ryouko's braid. As she trimmed away the singed bits, she scowled at Hiei before brushing the soot off her shirt.

"Geeze Hiei, I know you hate my guts, but you didn't need to make one of my favorite shirts so filthy." Hiei lifted one eyebrow. Himizu brushed away more soot to reveal the Blue Jackets logo. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to burn that thing." All the females, except Yukina, exchanged glances. Hiei flushed. "I didn't mean it like that!" As he turned to look at the girls, they all tried to hide behind one another or one of the guys. Kuwabara crossed his arms triumphantly.

"I told you he was a pervert!"

Hiei rounded on him. "Oh, and what would you do if you had my powers? You would be tearing off women's clothes left and right. Pervert yourself!"

By now, even Yukina was looking uncomfortable. The three authors looked at each other. Ryouko grinned.

"Some things in life are wrong!"

"For everything else," the three chorused, "there's American Express!"

Everyone stared. Yusuke looked around. "Does anyone know what they're talking about?" The authors exchanged more looks. Kitsune giggled.

"Some things in life are sad!"

They chorused, "For everything else, there's Visa!"

The YYH cast now had bugging eyes and jaws scraping the floor. The authors laughed, Himizu laughing the hardest.

"Some things in life are priceless!"

They chorused, "For everything else, there's MasterCard!"

The YYH cast was staring strangely. "You're all mental," Hiei declared.

"WE'RE all mental? Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Where's Napoleon when you need him?" cried Ryouko, looking very annoyed. As if summoned by Ryouko's words, Napoleon appeared.

"This is just going from bad to worse," muttered Himizu.

Hiei and Napoleon began to eye each other with expressions of great dislike.

"This is my land, land of the French, ruled by Emperor Napoleon!" Napoleon proclaimed.

"No, this is MY land, land of Hiei, ruled by Hiei," Hiei retorted.

"I hate to interrupt, but this is MY land, MY house, and MY room. Go fight over Himizu's house," Ryouko objected.

"WHAT! HEY!" exclaimed Himizu.

Hiei and Napoleon began to fight. Napoleon's hand never left his jacket and Hiei kept one hand behind his back. Katana and saber flicked around, creating patterns of light and a melodious pitch as they clanged off each other. Finally they backed away from each other, neither beaten in the least. However, Napoleon called his dog, Samson, forward.

"Very well, if that's how you want to play. I choose Kurama!" Hiei cried. Kurama, now with long, brown, basset-hound type ears that hung near his chest, bounded forward. Everyone face-faulted and the floor was blanketed with sweatdrops.

"AHHHH! KAIWIII! KURAMA! CUTE!" squealed Kitsune.

"Hey, this isn't Pokemon, people!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kitsune shook her head, but was unable to hide a grin. "You know, up until now, this story was almost believable," she whispered as Hiei's black dragon sent Napoleon, Samson, and Kurama's ears into oblivion.

"BELIEVABLE? Has anything ever been less believable?" exclaimed Himizu. "No one, not even the most rabid YYH fan will believe us when we tell our story to the world."

"Don't count on it. Do you have the purple notebook?" asked Ryouko.

"Of course! What kind of self-respecting author would go anywhere without the sacred purple notebook?" she cried.

"The one that has lost it at least three times already," Ryouko answered.

"Aww, come on. I was late for school those days. Give me a break."

"Never mind. Do you have a pen?"

"What do I look like! A moron! An amateur? A person who would bring a notebook and no pen? No, actually I didn't."

"Himizu no baka, you are an idiot."

"Sorry. But why do you want the pen and notebook?"

"To transcribe everything that took place here today. This is The Beginning."

"Of what!"

"Our careers as YYH fanfic writers."

"Ryouko, do you want to know what I think? Of course you do. We have psychic connections with each other. War is hell. So is being a YYH fanfic writer. What has happened here today has shown this to me. We weren't even really fanfic writers, but look what happened. There's no way."

"Himizu, do not make me use you for target practice. You're already involved in this up to your neck. You're the best writer here, you're also our scribe. So get busy writing."

Himizu complied, but not without complaint. "You're a good writer too, so is Kitsune. Why am I the scribe?"

"Because you are. Get busy. WRITE!"

"Slave-driver," hissed Himizu. Kitsune grinned.

"Does that mean that the guys can come over anytime?"

Ryouko and Himizu exchanged worried and frantic looks. "Uhhh… Well… Ummm… Errr…"

"Oh what the heck! Why not? Sure! Then I can see Hiei more often!" And Ryouko hugged Hiei. "Jin too!" She hugged Jin. He was not pleased.

"What de ye tink yer doin' missy! Two-timin'? Go on wit ye!"

"Hey, he's partly mine too!" cried Kitsune.

"Fine. But Hiei's all mine!" Hiei's face plainly said that he was kicking himself for not running when he had the chance. Himizu grinned.

"I warned you. Hanging around with Yusuke and Kuwabara has affected your brain cells. You must have taken a temporary bout of insanity." Hiei made a face. "Too late now. Have fun." Himizu leaned back against a wall as she began writing. Things would certainly be interesting around here from now on. She looked around the room.

Genkai was sitting against a wall, eyes closed, trying to tune out the young generation that plagued her continually. Koenma was floating above her, sucking his pacifier intently, and also trying to ignore the chaos. Shizuru was leaning against the bed, bored. Botan was swaying from side to side, babbling away to Keiko and Yukina who were not listening. Yukina was listening as Kuwabara talked to her, lovesick praises and nonsense were flowing from his mouth, enough to make anyone wretch. Keiko was talking to Yusuke. They weren't arguing at last. Jin was floating too, slightly out of Ryouko's reach. Touya was leaning against another wall, a bored expression on his face. Kitsune was sitting with Kurama, talking to him and praising him at every other sentence. He seemed to be taking it well. Hiei, however, did not seem to be having a happy time. Pressed in next to Ryouko and trapped by her arm, he was forced to sit and take it as she stroked his hair and talked to him, insulting Kitsune's lovesick fashions every now and then, causing Kitsune to throw hate-laden glances in her direction.

"My life is a sitcom. And a soap opera. All we need now is the murder," muttered Himizu, looking around the room again. A thin smile appeared on Hiei's face. He tried to wiggle his arm loose. "I was kidding," Himizu said hurriedly. "We don't need a murder. Everything's fine the way it is." Hiei looked very disappointed.

Himizu blew out a sigh of relief and continued writing everything she could remember. The dreams, the conversations, the incidences. Anything she could remember flew on to the paper. Help from the others, a little imagination on her part to add some drama, and presto. They would have a fic and be one step closer to a website of their own, their own little corner of cyberspace.

"Life will most definitely be more interesting now…" whispered Himizu as she wiped ink from her fingers, pushed her glasses further up on her nose, and continued writing. Of course, whether the YYH cast would be happy with this new arrangement remained to be seen…

* * *

A/N: What can I say, I was high when I wrote this chapter. But I had fun writing it, and I hope you all had fun reading it. Thanks for your support and I'll keep on writing! 


End file.
